Thought to Action
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: Jibbs. One shot. Gibbs point of view on a thought that has been permanently branded into his brain. Please Review.


**A/N: **After spending all day trying to get inspiration for an idea, which is impossible (you'll get that pun after you have finished reading) I managed to be reading a comment and this idea came into my head. So enjoy. I also got a review saying that I need to put more effort into my editing which I took in and re-read this with a fine toothed comb. So fingers crossed my editing is better.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Thought and Action**

It was a typical Friday night. Tony was probably with some girl, Ziva was mostly likely at home reading a book, Abby had, had a party to go to and McGee; well who cares what McGee's doing? But, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was still at work, pretending to finish paper work whilst really just letting his own thoughts take over him. It seemed like a better option than spending another night alone with his boat.

His mind seemed to wander, as it always did, to what he wanted most.

What did Gibbs want? It was the question every co-worker had asked at Christmas, but was also a question that he himself didn't know the answer to. He wanted Shannon and Kelly back; but that was impossible. He wanted to have dodged the hair drier his ex-wife had thrown at him; but that was impossible. He wanted to have Jenny back; but that, unfortunately, was impossible.

Or was it? Time travel was impossible, but was asking your boss out to dinner, so out of place that he physically could not do it? Could a simple dinner end with Jenny in his arms? No, she was worth more than that, and she knew it. Maybe Ice-skating or dancing? Both ideas filled him with terror but they would make Jenny smile, and he would do anything to see her smile.

Though he could never simply go up and ask Jenny to come dancing with him, it was too unlike him. She would know something was up and he wanted her to let her guard down not become suspicious. No, he needed something simpler to woo Jenny.

Why was he even thinking about this? What part of impossible did he not understand? She left him. It was not his decision. She left because she wanted something more with her life. She wanted a life that he could not give her. Yet she seemed to find it on her own; and even if by some slim chance she would have turned up after becoming Director and what to start things again between then. Why would she have made it clear that there would be no off the job?

Why was he even thinking about this? It was Jenny. He might as well add her to his list of impossible desires because that was what she was, but one cannot live purely on thought. It destroys you, and makes you lose your grip on what is right and what is real. At one point or another though must turn into action, and that was what he did.

He walked into her office. Of course she was still hear; she was a confessed work-a-holic. She was sitting at her desk. Her hair pulled away from her face and brow creased as she finished her paperwork. He swore he heard her mumble something unprofessional about M-TAC as he stepped through the door.

She looked up at him. Her lips seemed redder, her eyes seemed greener and her face seemed brighter as she smiled. She was pleased to see him. Why wouldn't she be?

"I love you Jen," Jethro said, walking over to where she was sitting.

"Really?" She answered with calmness, like he had just pointed out that the walls were red or the floor was made of wood.

"Yes," he said, his blue eyes locked on hers. This made her stop what she was doing and look up at him with surprise perched on her face. She had not expected him to mean those words.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me out to dinner or something before you say that?" she mocked, using humor to hind how completely terrified she was, that he had just said what he had said. Of course she cared for him, but the thought of them being together made her stomach swell with so many butterflies that she could not determine which brought fear and which brought excitement and anticipation.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" He shrugged, not quite sure what else he could say.

"Yes," she answered abruptly getting out of her seat and putting on her coat that had been placed on the back of her chair. What was the worst that could happen? It was not like she didn't love him.

She walked over to Jethro, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too, by the way," she whispered.

**Fin.**


End file.
